1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to MOS transistors and, more particularly, to a method of forming a vertical MOS transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A MOS transistor is a well-known semiconductor device that controls the magnitude of a current that flows through the transistor. The current typically flows horizontally, such as from the drain to the source of an NMOS transistor. MOS transistors can be used as both low-power and high-power devices.